Save My Dork
by Riss-in-Wonderland
Summary: "Double Dee has known Kevin for most of his life, from when he first moved to the cul-de-sac to now in the present. Kevin was his childhood bully, an enemy to the Eds, but when a scam goes wrong, he's the only one Edd can turn to." This is my first KevEdd FanFic... Please enjoy and feedback is VERY much appreciated! I do not own EEE nor do I own Nathan Kedd Goldberg (c2ndy2c1d)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

' _Curse my tiny bladder, I'm missing so much important information right now_ ' Edd thought as he thoroughly scrubbed his hands. He had sworn never to miss a lesson by having to use the schools restrooms. Not only because he was missing out on notes, but also because they were utterly filthy. High school students were not the cleanest, especially not high school boys.

Edd dried his hands with a paper towel and did everything he could to not contaminate them while leaving the restroom. On his way back to class he ran into the one person he would never want to encounter. His childhood bully, Kevin.

"Where do you think you're going Double Dweeb?" Kevin said with a wicked grin.

"W-well, I-I-I w-was just u-using t-the facilities a-and going b-back t-to class." Edd said nervously.

"Oh? Before giving me the homework you were supposed to be doing for my math class?' Kevin said.

"Well, Kevin I have your homework, but you see it is in my locker which you are blocking the way to." Edd said with a shaky voice.

Kevin allowed Edd to pass and walked with him to his locker. Shaking with fear, it took Edd five tries before he could get his combination right and get the locker open. After giving Kevin his math work, Edd scurried back to class, where he was able to get the last notes of today's lesson.

The bell rang, signally the end of that class period and students piled out of the classrooms and into the halls. Edd headed back to his locker to obtain his Physics textbook.

"Double Dee!" Edd heard a familiar voice shout down the hallway at him.

He turned to see a smiling Ed running towards him. When the almost 6' tall Ed reached him, the boy grabbed Double Dee in a big bear hug, almost squeezing the life from him.

"Greetings Ed, where is Eddy today?" Edd questioned, noticing the shortest of the group's absence.

"Eddy told Ed that he would be staying home to work on a scam!' The simple Ed responded.

In all their years of friendship, Eddy had never once stopping trying to make a quick buck. He had advanced to dealing drugs, or as one would think. Eddy came up with a devious plan to sell fake drugs to the kids of Peach Creek High.

"Oh dear, I do hope Eddy doesn't get in trouble." With that said the bell rang signaling the start of the next class period. Edd said farewell to Ed and hurried to Physics. Oh how Edd loved Physics! It was just the right amount of math and science in one interesting class. The only thing Edd dreaded about this class was that he shared it with Kevin and his best friend Nat.

"Hey mister smarty pants, what's my cutie booty up to today?" Nat said as Edd took his seat.

"Please refrain from such ludicrous comments Nathan. And I am doing well. How do you fair today?" Edd responded.

"How do I fair? Uhhh Double Dee why can't you just say 'What's up?' instead?" Nat questioned.

"I was brought up in a proper household where grammar is of the utmost importance! But, if I must, what is up?" Edd said as sarcastically as he could.

"Hey dork, quick the chit chat, I need your help again." Kevin interrupted. "And if you refuse I'll be sure to give you a beating you'll never forget." He threatened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm failing Algebra, and the homework you did, didn't help at all. The teach said I should find a tutor, but I could care less about learning this shit. I need you to help me cheat on this next test so it can bring my grade up." Kevin said.

"HELP YOU CHEAT?!" Edd exclaimed. "Kevin, cheating goes far beyond my moral standards and what if you get caught? Repercussions will have to be taken and-" Edd was cut off by Kevin holding his hand over Edds' mouth. His face began to turn a bright red at the close contact.

"Shut up Double Dweeb! I don't need the teachers hearing about this. I'm fully aware of what could happen if I got caught, but that won't happen because I will not get caught." Kevin said squeezing Edd's face as he said the last few words.

"Hmm…hmmm…" Double Dee tried to speak but Kevin's' hand continued to squeeze.

"Dude, let go of his adorkable face, I think he's trying to say something." Nat said while trying to pull away Kevin's' hand.

"As I was trying to say, cheating is an immoral practice and I will not be a part of this!" Edd said turning to get today's Physics lesson. Kevin decided it was best to let Edd calm down and get him after class where they could be alone.

As class passed, Kevin and Nat chatted away as if they were at home, and Edd vigorously scribbled down notes. ' _How dare he ask me to do such a horrible task! Help him cheat, I would rather help Eddy with one of his ridiculous scams!_ 'Double Dee thought to himself as he took notes.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. Edd was the last to leave his class, making sure with the teacher that he got all of the important information. This gave Kevin the perfect opportunity to be alone with Edd.

As Edd left his class to head to the lunchroom, a hand grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby classroom. "What is the meaning of this assault?!"Edd shouted.

"Shut up dork, I told you I need your help. Look, if I don't pass Algebra, I can't play sports till next semester. And you don't want to know what'll happen if I can't play sports."  
"Well, Kevin… I-I am w-willing to h-help you s-study, but I cannot help y-you c-cheat." Double Dee said while covering his face with his hat.

"Alright. My place, tonight after baseball practice. Don't be late, and you better show up, or else." Kevin said as he walked out of the classroom.

When Double Dee determined Kevin was a safe distance away, he quickly made his way to the lunchroom. Shortly after arriving to the lunchroom, Edd spotted Ed eating at a table in the corner.

"Greetings Ed" Edd said as he sat down next to his simple friend.

"Hi Double Dee! Why are you late to lunch? It's the best part of the day!" Ed said as poured gravy all over his school lunch from a Ziplock baggy.

"I had an encounter with Kevin after class, he wants me to help him study for his math class." Edd said as he pulled out a box of fruit from his lunch bag. "I'm meeting him after baseball practice at his house later tonight." Edd continued. He then begun to eat his lunch all off the tall Ed could say was "Double Dee is so nice." And they continued to eat lunch in silence. After lunch the day dragged on and Edd made his way home to prepare for his study session with Kevin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Double Dee didn't exactly know when baseball practice was going to end. As it neared 6 o'clock, Edd had yet to hear Kevin's motorcycle roaring through the cul-de-sac. He decided to go over to Kevin's house with the fear of being late and the jock becoming angry.

Double Dee knocked on Kevin's door and waited, so long that he had contemplated turning around and going home, when an angry much older looking version of Kevin answered the door. "What in the hell do you want?!" Yelled the man.

"O-oh I was j-just looking for K-Kevin. I am his t-tutor." Edd stuttered with fear. This man had to obviously be Kevin's father and knowing the strength Kevin possessed, his father would be tenfold that of Kevin.

"Oh I see, well he ain't here yet. Probably out with that Nazz girl or something." Kevin's father replied.

"I see, we'll I guess I'll just be heading home then…" Edd said.

"You know what, since you're helping my boy study, why don't you come in and wait for him?" Mr. Barr said as he grabbed Edd and took him into the house. "You just wait on the couch for Kevin, I'll be upstairs, don't bother me." Mr. Barr said as he walked up the stairs, no doubt to his room.

About ten minutes later Edd heard Kevin pull into the driveway. As Edd sat awkwardly on the couch as Kevin came through the door. Kevin came in, shut the door and proceeded to walk upstairs to his room. "That dork better not be late" He mumbled to himself.

"Greetings Kevin." Edd said, startling Kevin.

"Holy shit dork, who let you in my house?!" Kevin said has he marched back down the stairs.

"You didn't inform me of our exact meeting time so I came over to see when you'd be home and your father let me in." Edd stated.

"Oh well, don't scare me like that again." Kevin said angrily. "I'm going to shower then I'll be right down. Here," Kevin threw his bag on the couch. "My Algebra shit is in there, start getting ready." Kevin said walking up the stairs.

Another ten minutes passed and Kevin came downstairs in only sweatpants and a towel over his hair. ' _Oh dear… he's practically naked!_ ' Edd thought as Kevin came into the room. A small blush crept its way across Edd's face. "Uhmm, Kevin, y-you…"

"What's the matter Double Dweeb? Never seen another dude's chest?" Kevin teased. He grabbed his green hoody from the coat rack and threw it over his torso. "Now, you better make this shit interesting or I'm going to fall asleep. And that's not going to help my grade." Kevin said, starting to yawn.

"Okay, well, Algebra is just simply getting the solution to a problem. X and Y are just unfathomable variables that you don't have the solution to. Say you're looking for the slope of a line, the equation you would use would be Y equals M times X plus B. Where Y is your y-variable, M is your slope, X is your x-variable, and B is the y-intercept. Algebra is just knowing how to use equations like this one and what each variable stands for." Edd said, trying his best to make it simple for Kevin.

"Okay, I get it a little better now, but how do I cram all this shit in my brain before the big test?" Kevin asked.

Edd went into tutor mode and did his best to make it interesting. Two hours had passed when both boys stomachs begun to rumble. "Oh my, excuse my stomach." Edd said embarrassed.

"It's cool dude, I'm starving. Let's take a break and grab some grub." Kevin said as he stood up. He lead Edd into the kitchen and they decided to make some Mac'n'Cheese. After eating, Edd noticed it was getting to be around 9 o'clock.

"I'm terribly sorry Kevin, but it's getting late and I have a strict sleep schedule." Edd said, gathering his belongings.

"Alright, we'll same time tomorrow? We can order pizza or something." Kevin said, rubbing his neck. "You explain this stuff way better than any teacher I've had."

"I suppose we can continue tomorrow. I'll meet you here around 6 o'clock?" Edd said, standing up to leave.

"Yeah, sounds cool." Kevin said following Edd to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow, good bye." Edd said. He then made his was across the cul-de-sac to his empty home.

'Dear Eddward, Father and I have been called away to a week-long conference. We've left some money and a new phone for you in a bag by your room. With love, Mother and Father.' A note on Edd's front door read. ' _Another week without them._ ' Edd thought to himself as he made his way up to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Edd woke up earlier than normal. He went through his morning routine and ate a healthy breakfast that consisted of blue barriers, a banana, and oatmeal. And he still had about half an hour until he was due to leave for school. He decided to go to Eddy's house to see if he'd be attending school today.

" _Knock, knock, knock._ " Edd knocked on Eddy's back door, hoping to wake him up.

"What the hell Sockhead?! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Eddy yelled as he let Double in.

"Well yes, I do, however, I am here to inquirer if you will be attending school today?" Edd asked the short Ed.

"Actually, for once I can say yes I am. I spent the entire day yesterday coming up with the greatest scam of all. You see I've come up with some shit we can sell the druggies at school. We'll be stinking rich! And the best part its not even real drugs! Just herbs and spices I mixed up to look like drugs. I call it Eddy's Fairy Dust. We can advertise it as a magical powder that makes your wildest dreams come true. Its genius!" Eddy told Double Dee.

"Well Eddy, I don't think selling fake drugs is the smartest idea. You see what happens when they don't get that affect and even worse what If-" Edd started, but Eddy cut him off.

"Look Sockhead, that won't happen. You told me yourself, what's it called? Palabo of some shit, we tell them it'll do something and their brain will do the rest." Eddy said, pushing Double Dee out the door. "C'mon, we gotta get to school early to set up."

After getting Ed, the trio made their way to the high school. Double was still skeptical this scam would work. Shortly after arriving to school, Eddy already had his make shift shop set up inside Ed's locker. "But Eddy, I don't see why we have to put this in Ed's locker. Why can't you put it in yours?" Edd questioned.

"Because Sockhead, the teachers already think I'm selling. They would never suspect Lumpy over here." Eddy explained.

As students began to fill the halls, Eddy had a few frequent buys come by and get some Fairy Dust, and a few minutes before the bell rang, Johnny came up to the locker.

"Hey, Eddy, I heard you got some new shit? They said its super good?" Johnny said while looking around nervously.

"Yeah, I call it Fairy Dust. You want to try? I'll give you half off the first buy." Eddy said. After conversing a little more, Eddy handed Johnny a small baggie of the dust. Johnny handed him the money and scurried off to the boys restroom.

"See Sockhead, we got nothing to worry about." Eddy said as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

Edd hurried to his first class, and made it just before the teacher did. His first two classes went on as normal and it was time for his Physics class.

"Alright class, today we are starting a group project. The project will be to create your own experiment and be able to explain how and why it works. As that is the basis to physics, is it not? I have already picked your partners based on random assignment. By that I mean I pulled names out of a hat." Edd's teacher said. As he went through the groups, Edd could only wonder who he would be paired with. "And finally, Eddward, you will be paired with Mr. Barr. Please do not let him trick you into doing all of the work." Edd's teacher told him.

A loud scream broke through the halls. The students ran out of their classrooms to see what was going on. Sarah, Ed's little sister, was standing over Johnny, who was violently seizing on the floor. "SOME CALL 911!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everything happened so quickly. By now almost every student was in the hallway surrounding Sarah, Johnny and a few teachers and the Nurse. Nat was the first to pull out his cellphone and call an ambulance. Within a few minutes sirens could be heard as an ambulance pulled up to the school. Sarah was still on the ground crying when the paramedics came in with a gurney.

"Alright! Everyone back to your classrooms!" A dean shouted as the paramedics struggled to keep Johnny still enough to put him on the gurney.

"Buzz, buzz." Edd felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket.

 **FROM EDDY:** "u dnt think that was cuz of our shit do u?"

 **FROM EDD:** "That's preposterous! Why you said it yourself, it was only kitchen spices. Though maybe Johnny has some unknown allergies…" Edd responded.

By the end of class, the paramedics had transported Johnny to the hospital, along with a teacher to accompany him until his parents could arrive. A silent whisper fell over the school, rumors quickly spreading as to what might have caused Johnny's episode. Eddy, by lunch time, was convinced it was from the Fairy Dust he sold him. He quickly cleaned out Ed's locker and dashed home during the lunch hour. Edd had only suspected he would be destroying the rest of his product.

"Hey Double Dork, c'mere!" Edd heard Kevin shout from across the lunch room. "Don't forget, tonight. We'll meet at your house this time. Here," He handed Edd a folded piece of paper, "Be ready around 6." Kevin said to Edd as he walked away towards his lunch table.

" _Oh dear, I completely forgot about our study session and now the physics project! I told Eddy that scam was a bad idea, what if we get caught. Or worse, what if Johnny dies! Oh dear, oh dear._ " Edd thought to himself as he ate his lunch.

The school day quickly ended, and Edd made his way home. He arrived home to see a tow-truck lowering a brand new Prius into his driveway. Confused, Edd asked the man operating the truck what was going on.

"Well, son, I was told to deliver this here car to this address and to leave this sticky note attached to the window. But seeing as you're here, I'll just give it to you. Have a nice day, and enjoy that car." The man said as he finished unhooking the car.

 _"Dear Eddward,_

 _Your father and I have sent you a gift! Seeing how you have gotten your license, but have no car, we thought it was appropriate to give you one. This is the latest fuel efficient model. Do take care of it and have fun!_

 _Love,_

 _Mother and Father"_

The tow-truck driver handed Edd the keys and drove away. Leaving Edd dumbfounded but excited about his new car. Having a few hours before Kevin was due to arrive, Edd thought it would be best to go visit Johnny in the hospital. The car drove smoothly, and Edd enjoyed it. The hospital was about 40 minutes away, but that time flew by, and Edd was already parking and heading inside.

"Uhh excuse me, but I would like to visit a friend of mine." Edd said to the receptionist.

"Name please." The woman said without looking up.

"Oh well my name is Eddward Vincent, and I am looking for Johnny Grove he arrived just a few hours ago I believe." Edd informed the lady.

"Room 321, 5th floor, urgent care." The woman informed Edd and handed him a visitor sticker.

Edd took the elevator up to the 5th floor and soon found Johnny's room. He noticed that Johnny's parents we're outside talking with a doctor. Johnny's mother had tears streaming down her face and his father looked very angry.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we did all we could do, its up to him now. We don't know if or when he'll wake up." The doctor said. He then turned and started walking towards Edd.

"Excuse me sir, but can I asked what caused my friends episode?" Edd asked quietly.

"He had some sort of allergic reaction to a common kitchen ingredient, we believe it was Coriander Seed Powder, as it was the main spice we pumped from his stomach. Poor kid, he's in a coma now. Let's hope he wakes up soon." The doctor said, patting Edd's back and walking away. Edd turned and ran out of the hospital and to his car. He sped home and locked himself in his house before falling to the ground and disappearing into a puddle of tears.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry if my other chapters seemed like they were missing a lack of description, I tried to ad a little more description in on this chapter. Thank you 'love2daydream' for giving me those wonderful tips! Well, here is chapter 6, I'm sorry if it's lacking a story line I've been very busy with work. Please enjoy and share with your friends and leave feedback!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Double Dee sat in front of his door for what seemed like forever. He cried for Johnny, he cried for Eddy, and he cried for himself. What if Johnny never woke up? What if they found out Eddy sold him the fake drugs that nearly killed him? And what if Eddy pulled Ed and Double Dee down with him? All of these questions flooded Edd's head as he sobbed and sobbed.

There was a loud banging on his front door. Edd thought to ignore it, but soon realized he had forgotten about Kevin. Slowly he stood up and made his way to the front door. Wiping his face and attempting to put on a fake smile, Edd opened the door.

"Greetings Kevin!" Edd said to the boy. "Please come in, and do take your shoes off and put them here." Edd said, motioning to a small shoe rack near the door. Kevin mumble out a soft "Hey dork." He then proceeded to take off his sneakers. This evening Kevin was wearing a black leather jacket, dark jeans and his famous red baseball hat. Kevin had little emotion in his face.

As Edd lead Kevin into the living room, he took a look around the dork's house. It was very clean and neat. There were sticky notes placed in spots around the room reminding him to do this or do that. Edd lead Kevin over to the couch.

"Please accept my deepest apologies Kevin. I have lost track of time and I haven't set up yet, I'll be just a moment." Edd said, telling Kevin to make himself at home and he scurried up the stairs.

Kevin just stayed quiet, and sat down. Today was intense for everyone. All the kids in the cul-de-sac had known Johnny since they were kids. And the rumors going around? Kevin could barely stand to hear them. He heard the Kanker sisters saying they saw him buying drugs off of Eddy. Johnny being a druggie? That's impossible, though he did have that visit to Peach Creek Asylum because his parents couldn't get him to stop talking to Plank. Maybe he was looking for a way to talk to Plank again.

"Uhh, Kevin?" Edd snapped Kevin out of his deep thoughts. "I have some of the notes from last night and I also have some notes for our physics project, if you would like to start that also." Edd said.

"Oh yeah, sure dork. But can we just not study right now? My head is all out of place since the thing with Johnny happened. I wonder how he's doing. I was going to go see him, but I had practice and I didn't want to stand you up." Kevin said.

"I-I s-saw him after s-school today…" Edd said quietly.

"You did? How is he? Are they letting him out soon? What made him have that episode?" Kevin questioned the Ed.

"W-well….H-he is in a c-coma." Edd said, shaking. "T-the d-doctor said h-he had an allergic reaction. And…" Before Edd could finish he started crying. Shaking and sobbing violently. He couldn't hold it in, he would never think to cry in front of anyone, let alone his childhood bully. Even when they were growing up he waited until he was safe locked in his room till he started crying.

"Oh, dude, it'll be ok. I'm sure he'll wake up real soon. Stop the waterworks." Kevin said. He pulled Edd into a tight hug. Kevin wasn't usually in these types of situations, but he know how to comfort someone. "Come on dork, stop crying." Kevin said, holding Double Dee tighter.

"I'm not crying because of Johnny. I got that out of my system before your arrival. I'm crying because something very bad has happened and I don't have anyone I trust to talk to about it. I can't talk to Eddy because this is all his fault, and Ed will never understand the depths of how bad this situation is. Oh Kevin what should I do?" Edd said, sobbing into Kevin's chest.

"Well, dude you can trust me. You're helping me bring my grades up, the least I can do is be someone you can vent to. So what's going on? What did that dumbass Eddy pull you into now?" Kevin said.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry this took so long for me to upload guys. I'm starting college, and I also have two jobs. I'll try my best to keep posting. I'm starting Chapter 8 Right now!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Edd spent the next thirty minutes explaining exactly what happened to Kevin. From Eddy skipping school to put the "Fairy Dust" together, to Eddy selling Johnny the fake drug. He had no one else to go to and Kevin caught him at a very emotional and vulnerable moment. "I just don't know what to do. Because if Johnny doesn't wake up, and someone finds out he bought the fake drug from Eddy, there is no doubt in my mind that he'll say Edd and I helped him. And if Johnny does wake up and people question him, who's to say he won't tell everyone Eddy's Fairy Dust did it?" Edd sobbed into Kevin.

"Chill Dork, I'll make sure Eddy doesn't do shit. We'll just have to wait and see what happens when Johnny wakes up. But for right now, I'll make sure you're safe. Now quite crying and help me with my Algebra." Kevin said, releasing Edd and picking up his Algebra textbook.

"Language Kevin, and alright, studying will surely help keep my mind off things." Edd said. He began to go over the concept of negative exponents and how to solve equations that involved them. It took Kevin awhile to understand them, but he eventually got it. When Edd felt he had learned the material, he suggested they move on to their Physics project. He suggested they build a candy waterfall. Something a bit easy for Edd, but also interesting enough for Kevin to actually help.

"Okay, so the object of this experiment is to see if solids can flow like liquids. We need, a medium size cardboard box, scissors, a plastic funnel with a diameter of half an inch, a kitchen scale, a measuring cup, a medium sized mixing bowl, a stopwatch, a metric ruler, a notebook to record our findings, and five different types of candy that are different sizes and weights. Can you help me gather all of those materials while I write out a procedure list?" Edd asked Kevin.

"Alright dude, I'll be back in like thirty minutes." Kevin said, slipping his shoes on and leaving Double Dee's house. _'He's cute when he gets all into science.'_ Kevin thought to himself. ' _Woah, where did that come from? I like chicks. But I guess Double Dweeb sort of looks like a chick…. But still, I gotta get my head straight.'_ Kevin thought while he made his way to the candy store to pick out candy for the experiment. He ended up picking out Skittles, some small Jawbreakers, Snickers Bites, some kind of sour twisted candy, and raspberry shaped candy. He figured Double Dee already had everything else they needed so he headed back to Edd's house.

"Greetings, again, Kevin! Please do come in and remember to rid yourself of your shoes." Edd said, leading Kevin back in to the living room. Edd had a notebook, a box, a funnel, and everything else they needed for the project. Kevin handed Double Dee the bag of candy and he immediately began to take measurements, weight and size, of the different candies. "Seeing as I have all the information we need, we can get back at this tomorrow. It is getting pretty late." Edd said after taking the last piece of candy's measurements. Kevin looked at his phone and saw it was almost 10 o'clock. His dad was probably wondering where he was.

"Alright dork, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Later." Kevin said as he put his shoes on and left. Kevin made his way to his house. He tried to sneak in as quietly as possible but his dad still heard him.

"KEVIN! Where the hell have you been?! I told you to be home by 7, it's 10 o'clock!" Kevin's father shouted. Kevin was tough, years of sports and work outs had made him so, but he could never stand up to his father. Especially not while he was drunk.

"A friend of mine at school had to be taken to the hospital, I also had to get some help in math from my tutor. Now move out the way so I can go to bed." Kevin said as he tried pushing his dad out of the way.

"Don't you touch me boy! You weren't studying, you were out fucking some girl. I know you!" His father yelled, grabbing Kevin's arm. "I'll teach you to disrespect me!" Kevin's dad yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long. I'm in my first semester of college and things are tough! I apologize that this is so short, and it is mainly dialogue, but, I am writing Ch. 8 and it should be ready by tomorrow. And might I add that it is verrrrrry long! Anywho, Thanks for the views and keep the reviews coming!_

* * *

Edd was woken by a loud banging noise coming from his front door. Sleepy and confused, he crawled out of bed, put on his bunny slippers and glasses and made his way downstairs. The banging continued as he reached the door. He opened it to find a battered Kevin with a black eye and a busted lip.

"My goodness Kevin! What on earth happened to you?!" Edd said, rushing Kevin inside.

"Uh, well I just feel off my bike is all." Kevin lied, not wanting the dork to know about his abusive drunk of a father.

"What made you come here of all places? Certainly your parents would be of more assistance?" Edd said as he hurried to get his first-aid kit.

"Well, my mom isn't around and my dad won't be of any help." Kevin said, looking down as Edd prepared to clean his wounds.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I brought it up. My parents aren't around often either." Double Dee said.

"I guess that's something we have in common Dork." Kevin said, smiling to himself.

The comment made Edd blush a little. ' _I wonder what he meant by that? Probably nothing, stop getting your hopes up Eddward.'_ Edd thought to himself and gave Kevin a soft smile.

' _Hmm, the dork is kind of cute when he over thinks things... wait no, ugh where does this keep coming from? Calm down Kev, you gotta get your head straight.'_ Kevin thought when he saw Double Dee's gap tooth smile.

"So, uh, after you bandage me up and everything, I think I'll go home or something, it's getting pretty late." Kevin said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh, w-well that w-would be q-quite alright as w-we do have school tomorrow." Double Dee stuttered out.

After cleaning Kevin's wounds and wrapping them up, the two boys said their good-byes and Kevin left. With no intention of going home, when he reached the end of Edd's driveway he made a quick phone call.

"Hey, it happened again... yeah, late again... need to crash and talk... Okay see you soon." Kevin said and made is way across the cul-del-sac.


	9. Chapter 9

This wasn't the first time Kevin's father had done something like this. All it took was for Kevin to get home late after his old man had had a few too many. Ever since his mom left in middle school. And ever single time he always went to Nazz, even after they broke up. And tonight was no different.

"Hey Kev, what's up?" Nazz said through the phone. She knew why he was calling, he never called this late if it wasn't because that asshole blew up on him.

"Hey Nazz, it happened again." Kevin responded.

"Oh man, what was it this time?" Nazz asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh, well I was late again. Can we talk?" Kevin asked.

"Sure man, need a place to crash tonight too?" Nazz said.

"Yeah, your couch free?" Kevin said laughing. He started making his way across the cul-de-sacc to Nazz's house.

Nazz opened the door, expecting the worse, but Kevin looked like he'd already been cleaned up."Dude, that's a nasty blackeye, but who cleaned you up?" Nazz asked, confused.

"Well that's why I need to talk to you." Kevin said, scratching the back of his head. Nazz lead Kevin inside and to her rom upstairs. Once they were inside, she shut the door and motioned towards the bed.

"Alright, sit down and spill it Kev." She said with a sassy tone.

"Well, I've been having Double Dee tutor me lately, and we got paired up on a physics project. Long story short, after all that shit with Johnny went down and baseball practice, I went over to get started on the project." Kevin started. He then went on about the details of the night, including the thoughts he has been having about Double Dee. When he was finished Nazz sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"Come on Nazz, you gotta have something to say." Keving said, finally breaking the silence.

Nazz immediately got up and hugged him. Confused by her reacting, he hugged her back. Oddly, it was exactly what he needed. When Nazz finally pulled away, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"You looked like you needed that dude. Trust me, a good hug during tough times can really make a difference." Nazz said to him.

"Thanks Nazz, you really are my best friend." Kevin said with a smile. "Now, what do I do about Double Dee? Why do I keep having these thoughts? It's messing with my head Nazz." Kevin said, grabbing his head.

"Well, I don't have the answer to any of those questions, Kev. Sometimes we get feelings we can't explain, and it makes us question the person we are. Why don't you talk to him about it? See if he feels the same way. Who knows? Maybe you'll crawl out of this with a new boyfriend." Nazz chuckled.

Kevin turned bright red at her last comment. He had never thought to bring it up to Double Dee before, and he certainly never thought he'd ever date a guy, let alone Edd.

"But, what will the guys on the team think, Nazz? It'll ruin my reputaion, I could get kicked off the team." Kevin said, worriedly.

"Dude, what do you care more about? Your reputation or Double Dee? Who cares what those guys think, if they don't accept you for who you are, then they aren't really your friends. Why don't you just take it slow and start by telling Edd how you feel? And then see where it goes from there." Nazz said to Kevin.

"You're right. Tomorrow after practice I'll tell him. I just don't know how to, it's different than telling some chick I like her. This is Edd, we've known each other since we were practically in diapers." Kevin said.

"Well Kev, shouldn't that make it easier? You already know what he likes, so show him that way." Nazz reassured him.

"But what if he's not into dudes, or worse, what if hes not into me?" Kevin continued to doubt this would work. But deep down, his heart wanted it to. he promised Nazz he'd tell Edd. And that's what he was going to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry it's been so long. Please don't hate me... Well good news is chapter 10! Even better news is I will be uploading 11 and 12 either today or tomorrow!**

* * *

Edd woke up the next morning in a great mood. He got up and went about his morning routine, smiling and whistling. He had no idea where this good mood came from, but he wasn't going to let anything stop it.

After he finished eating his breakfast, he heard a knock at his door. "Good morning Double Dee!" Ed yelled as he hugged Edd the second he answered the door. "Greetings Ed, what are you doing here so early?" Edd asked confused. It was not like his big friend to be up this early in the day.

"Listen up Sockhead, we need to talk." Eddy said as he walked through the door. "I need to know you'll keep your mouth shut. I heard Johnny's not going to make it and his parents are pulling the plug on him. Now, as long as we don't say shit, and no one else does, we won't get caught." Eddy said.

"But Eddy, you're the one who gave it to him, wouldn't you be the onl-" Edd said but Eddy cut him off.

"Listen Sockhead, if I'm going down, we all are going down. Lumpy helped me bag and you helped me price it. As far as I'm concerned, or the police, you guys are accomplices. Now, keep your mouth shut, or you'll be going to jail too." Eddy said and walked out of Double Dee's house, calling Ed after him.

"Bye-bye Double Dee!" Ed shouted as he hurried after Eddy.

' _Oh my... What am I going to do? Poor Johnny...'_ Ed thought to himself as he shut his front door. Right before he closed it, he saw Kevin coming out of Nazz's house. He was wearing nothing but pajama pants, which rode low on his hips, showing his "v-line" and his bare chest showed what years of playing sports and being in the sun did to his masculine build. He had a six-pack of abs, tan lines from his t-shirt, and freckles all over his shoulders and back. Edd couldn't look away as he watched Kevin make his way home. He saw Kevin glance over at him and gave Edd a small but sexy grin and a wave. Embarrassed, Edd quickly shut the door and pulled his beanie over his face.

' _Oh dear, oh why did I have to wake up in a good mood this morning?'_ Edd thought to himself. When he believed Kevin was inside his own home, Edd quickly left for school.

Kevin felt extremely proud of himself, he purposely planned on walking home practically naked in hopes that Edd would see him. And boy did he see him, not only saw, but he was practically drooling over him. ' _Yup, the Dork likes dudes.'_ Kevin thought to himself as he made his was inside. Hopefully his plan to show Double Dee his feelings would work. Now, to just get through school and practice so he can get started on the physic's project.

During his first two classes, Kevin couldn't stop thinking about the way Double Dee was looking at him. He couldn't wait to get to physics so he could tease Edd some more. When he arrived, he saw Double Dee in his usual seat in the front of the class. As he walked by, he gave Edd a small smile . It made Edd turn bright red and pull his beanie over his face.

Kevin spent the rest of class paying attention to Double Dee, he could barely hear Nat calling his name.

"Hey, Kev, dude what the hell? Earth to Kevin, did you hear me?" Nat said when Kevin finally looked at him.

* * *

"What? Oh I'm sorry bro, I must've spaced out, what did you say?" Kevin replied.

"I said, did you hear about that kid that's in the hospital? His folks are talking about pulling the plug." Nat repeated.

"Oh shit, that's not good. Poor Johnny." Kevin replied. Kevin immediately started thinking about what Edd had told him the previous day. If anyone found out Eddy was the one who gave the "Fairy Dust" to Johnny, he would take Edd down with him. Kevin had to make sure Eddy wouldn't say anything about Double Dee helping him.

Before he knew it the bell rang, as soon as Kevin looked up, Double Dee was gone. ' _Maybe Eddy already threatened the dork.'_ Kevin thought as he made his way to lunch. When he walked into the cafeteria, Kevin immediately spotted Nazz, but he also spotted Ed, sitting alone at the back of the cafeteria.

Kevin decided to talk to Ed about Double Dee. "Hey, Ed can I talk to ya?" Kevin said.

"Oh… Uh please don't hurt me Kevin. I'm only eating buttered toast and gravy." Ed said flinching.

"Nah, man I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk. Double Dee seemed kind of distant in class and I wanted to know if he's ok?" Kevin asked.

"Oh well Eddy says I can't say anything to anyone. And Double Dee can't either." Edd told him. That meant Eddy had already got to Double Dee.


	11. Chapter 11

Baseball practice seemed to drag on forever, and Kevin's mind was way off the field. Before practice he put a note in Edd's locker telling him to meet Kevin at his house around 6'o'clock to finish their physics project. Kevin wasn't sure if Double Dee had gotten the note or if he'd already left school for the day. OF course he had a plan B if Edd didn't read the note, (or if he decicded not to come). But he really didn't want to use plan B. Finally, the coach blew his whistle and instructed the boys to hit the showers and head home.

Kevin practically ran to the locker room and was showered, dressed, and on his way to his bike in record time. He raced home, and still had about an hour to set up his surprise for Double Dee. As it neared 6'o'clock, Kevn nervously waited by his front door for Edd.

Thirty-minuets passed, and Edd still hadn't shown up so Kevin decided to put plan B into action. He pulled out his phone and called Nazz to let her know plan B needed to be used.

Plan B was for Nazz to go to Double Dee's house and tell him he had to help her with some math homework, only when they got to her house, Kevin would be waiting there with a blind fold. The second Double Dee walked into the house h would throw the blindfold on Double Dee and lead him back to Kevin's backyard.

It took a little convincing, but Nazz was able to talk Edd into helping her. Edd found it a little strange that she would be asking for help in math, she was fairly good at the subject. He finally figured something was up when he was no longer able to see his arms were bonded. ' _Oh my, what is going on?'_ Double Dee thought to himself.

Edd could feel someone pick him and throw him over their shoulder. _'Who could possibly be doing this? Nazz couldn't possibly be the colpret.'_ Edd thought as he was carried away. For some odd reason he didn't feel the need to kick and scream and try to get away, something deep down told him not to.

Kevin was not surprised by how light Double Dee was. He quickly carried Edd to his backyard, where he had everything set up. Once he sat Edd down, he slowly took the blindfold off and untied Edd's hands.

Edd couldn't believe his eyes, the backyard he was in had been transformed into a giant cause and effect domino course. Immediately intrigued, he walked over to the starting point and tapped the waiting ball.

Double Dee watched the ball roll down a ramp and hit a make-shift windmill, as the blades spun, they brought up a bucket. The bucket had another ball, and the course continued on like that. Never once did Edd take his eyes off the ball, so he never realized who was standing next to him.

At the end of the course, the very last ball hit a set of dominoes. Those dominoes fell and spelled out, "WILL YOU BE MY DORK?" Double Dee turned bright red and suddenly remembered he had no idea whose backyard he was in and who set up this course. He turned, searching for an answer and found the last person he would have thought did this.

Kevin stood in silence, not sure how Double Dee would react to his question. He looked at Edd with hopeful eyes, wanting an answer, but Edd was at a loss for words. For the first time in his life, his genius brain suddenly stopped working. He never thought Kevin would be behind all of this. ' _Kevin has feelings for me?'_ Double Dee questioned the athletes motives, but why would he want to hurt Edd like this?

"Well, uh, you're not saying anything Dork, if you're over thinking it, I only need a yes or no." Kevin broke the silence, hoping Edd would answer soon. "Look Double Dee, I know I've hurt you in the last, and I know you think this is all some dumb prank to humiliate you, but it's not. I like you Edd, and this is a serious question. Do you like me too, or did I completely blow it and ruin everything?" Kevin asked after Edd still wouldn't reply.

"Kevin, I… I don't know what to say. Yes, I find you attractive, but if I do like you, where will this lead? Hiding our relationship? Or you coming out and ruining your reputation?" Double Dee feared out loud.

"Edd, listen, all of that has gone through my mind, and I've come to the conclusion that I don't give a fuck what other people are going to think. When your heart wants something, you follow it. No matter what the consequences." Kevin said, stepping closer to Double Dee. Nazz brought up every possible out come to his and Double Dee's relationship, and Kevin knew deep down he'd have to choose and he was choosing Edd.

"Kevin… I… I don't know. What if people decided they didn't like our relationship, what if they go after you?" Edd said, deep down knowing that no one would dare go after the jock.

"Double Dee, I can handle myself. Plus anyone who'd go after me must have a death wish. Look, let's just take this one step at a time, starting with you saying yes." Kevin said, reaching out for Edd. He was finally close enough to pull the dork into a hug, asking one more time, "please Edd, just say yes."

"Yes." Edd said looking into Kevin's eyes. It came out like a soft breath he had been holding in for hours, but Kevin still heard him. He didn't know where this would lead but he knew following his heart was the right path to go down.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! I just haven't had time to upload the new chapters. I hate making empty promises, but I have all the way up to chapter 14 ready to go, I just have to type it up and post it. But anyway, here's** **chapter 12!**

* * *

Kevin's heart started beating faster, did he hear Double Dee right? Did he really say yes? Kevin was speechless, he really hadn't thought his plan this far through. He was sure Double Dee would run away, embarrassed, and Kevin would just go sit in his room and sulk the rest of the day away. But that wasn't what was happening, Edd said yes. No running and no sulking. He actually said yes.

"Well say something Kev. Can't keep the boy waiting like that." Nazz said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I don't know what to say. I didn't think he'd say yes." Kevin said, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"I-If I may step in, I believe social norm dictates that we hug, and uhm perhaps k-kiss." Double Dee stuttered, covering his face with his beanie to hide his embarrassment.

"Ahhww... Yeah Kev, give him a big kiss! That'd be so adorable!" Nazz shouted with glee.

Kevin turned bright red and stared at Double Dee with big eyes. ' _Did the dork really just say that?'_ Kevin thought. Edd and Nazz were now staring at him. Without thinking, he grabbed Edd and kissed him wih such passion it shocked himself. Kevin had kissed plenty of girls , but none of them have ever been as passionate as his kiss with Edd.

When Kevin pulled back, his lips had a tingling sensation that he had never felt before. Every ounce of his being was telling him to kiss the dork again, to kiss his dork again.

"Damn Kev! You never kissed me like that." Nazz said, interrupting his train of thought.

"Uh, well... I..." Kevin tried to speak but couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and Edd's lips. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't think to consider how Edd felt about it. When he finally did, he felt selfish for not thinking about it before.

"Hey, Double Dee... How- Did- Uh..." Kevin asked awkwardly. He never had to ask if his partner enjoyed kissing him, so he didn't know how to go about it. ' _Why does he always make me feel so nervous?'_ Kevin thought.

"Oh... I … It was quite pleasant, Kevin." Double Dee responded, covering his now bright red face with his beanie.

The two stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do next. An idea popped into Kevin's head, causing him to turn to Nazz.

"Yo, Nazz, thanks for helping and all, but, uh can we get a little bit of privacy?" Kevin asked, wanting het to leave so he can keep kissing his dork.

"Ohhh I get it, you want to be 'alone'. Ok I get it, See you later Kevin, bye Double Dee." Nazz said as she made her way home.

"So, uhm... Do you want to come in? We can finish our physics project, maybe watch a movie?" Kevin asked, trying to ease the tension in the air.

Double Dee was still blushing, so he just nodded and followed Kevin inside. Although he would never admit it, but he desperately wanted Kevin to kiss him more.

' _This shouldn't be this awkward. Pull yourself together Kev.'_ The redhead gave himself a pep talk. "So movie or physics?" He asked, sounding a little more confident this time.

"I.. uh... movie, I suppose. Just nothing to gruesome, please." Edd said, lying about what he really wanted to do with the jock. He decided to let Kevin pick the movie. Taking into account Edd's wishes, Kevin settled on Twilight.

Kevin wasn't too pleased to admit he owned such a movie, but the way Edd's face lit up when he presented it made him smile from ear to ear.

Honestly, Kevin didn't like sappy, crappy shit like this, but being able to hold his dork in his arms for a little over an hour made it worth it.

Edd was enjoying the movie, but in the back of his mind, he kept thinking about what will happen at school tomorrow. The truth was that he wasn't really worried about people going after Kevin, but people going after him. He'd seen the news reports of homosexual people being attacked. All because the go against the norm. What if the students of Peach Creek High didn't like him being gay? What if they felt like he corrupted their captain? Edd was trying to hide his emotions and be happy, but the more he thought about it, the more he got scared and it soon began to show on his face.

Kevin noticed immediately, "Hey Dork, is everything okay?"

Knowing he couldn't hide his thoughts any longer, Edd took a deep breath and started to tell Kevin everything that was going through that genius mind of his.


	13. Authors Note

**Hello my wonderful people! I would like to take the opportunity to say that I love you all. I never thought I'd get over 2k views on this. I'm writing this note to give you guys a little warning about the next two chapters. THEY ARE TEAR JERKERS and possible trigger warnings as well. I really didn't want the story to take this turn but you gotta spice things up. To those of you keeping up with the story, I can tell you that I am nowhere near being finished. I will hopefully have chapter 13 and 14 up very soon. Again I'm sorry in advance for what I have done. I am a terrible human being. ;-; please look deep into your hearts and forgive me.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Yay new/long chapter! Again I'm sorry. I don't think I can say sorry enough for what you're all about to read, but please look in your hearts and forgive me. Ch. 14 will be up soon, it is short but it is also said. Please forgive me ;-;**

* * *

Kevin knew deep down that this was what Edd would be worried about.

"Dork, you don't need to worry about any of that because I'll protect you. And if anyone tries anything when I'm not around, you run or yell for me. I won't let anything happen to you." Kevin said, pulling Edd into a big hug.

He still couldn't believe any of this was real. How could his childhood bully be so kind to him? It was all so surreal, but Double Dee wasn't complaining. But, still his mind began to wonder and he worried about another big problem. Bigger than the threat of the bullies, and that threat was his best friend. Eddy.

"Kevin, that is very sweet, but now that I think about it, I believe we have a bigger obstacle in our way. And we must think of a way to handle it as soon as possible." Edd said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Kevin knew exactly who Edd was talking about and he knew he would have to deal with Eddy eventually, he just didn't know how.

"You're right, but I have no idea what to do about him. Eddy will do anything to save his own ass, even throw you and Ed, his best friends, under the bus." Kevin said to Edd. As if on cue Edd's phone began to ring and the caller ID informed them it was Eddy calling.

"Excuse me Kevin." Edd said, answering the phone in the kitchen.

"Salutations, Eddy. How may I assist you?" Edd said when he answers the phone.

"Sockhead, you meet to get to the hospital. Johnnys parents are pulling the plug. And remember keep your fucking mouth shut." Eddy said quietly and hung up. Tears sprung to Edd's eyes. How could everything go from great to horrible bad in just one phone call.

"Hey, who was tha-" Kevin said, stopping the second he saw Edd's face when he came back into the living room. He knew instantly it was Eddy. "Edd, what's wrong? What happened?" Kevin said reaching for Edd to hug him.

"I-it was E-Eddy." Double Dee sobbed. "We-we have to go to the-the hospital." Double Dee need to see Johnny. He need to say goodbye.

Kevin insisted that they take his bike, but Edd didn't feel safe on a motorcycle. So they took Edd's Prius, but Kevin still drove. Edd was in no condition to be driving.

When they got to the hospital, the boys rushed to Johnnys room. They were shocked to see everyone from the cul-de-sac lined up at Johnnus door. Kevin and Edd when to the back of the line behind Rolf. Kevin and Rolf bumped fist and Kevin asked what everyone was doing there.

"The Wood-boy's parents are taking away the loud machines. One of the Ed-boys called everyone to come and say fair well." Rolf informed him.

One by one, each kid went into the room. Sarah and Jimmy came out crying, Nazz was trying her hardest to hold back tears. No one could believe this was happening to Johnny. Someone they all knew most of their lives.

When it came time for Kevin and Edd to see him, they both silently agreed to tell him they were a couple. Double Dee could hardly bare to see Johnny in this state. Tubes and wires everywhere, his heart rate monitor slowly beeping, the ventilator pumping oxygen into his lungs. Without all of the machines he would look peacefully asleep.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Edd whispered to Kevin.

"I'd like to believe he can." Kevin said. He grabbed Edd's hand and squeezed it and then grabbed Johnnys hand. "Hey Johnny, it's me Kevin. And Double Dee is here too. We came by to tell you that we're really gonna miss you. And that we've decided to let you be the first to know that we have starting dating. I wish you could be awake to see us. I just hope that wherever you're going, Plank will be there waiting for you." Kevin said. He was a tough guy, but he had know Johnny all his life. Seeing him like this, so close to death, was breaking him and he was about to start crying.

Edd already had tears rolling down his face. Johnny was still so young. He was kind and honest and none of this should've happened to him. For the first time in his life, Double Dee realized just how awful Eddy was and he began to hate him. He let go of Kevin's hand and reached into his satchel and pulled out Plank.

"Woah, where'd you get that?" Kevin asked in shock.

"I was taking a walk on day when I overheard Johnny and his parents arguing. I watched his father take Plank and throw him in the garbage. I was appalled and immediately retrieved him from the disgusting trash bin. I planned to give it back but never got the chance and I assume now, he needs plank more than ever." Double Dee explained.

The tears Kevin was holding back, flowed out and rolled down his face. Seeing Edd do something so kind and selfless tipped him over the edge. He pulled him into a hugged and kissed him passionately. Pouring all of the love and sadness from his heart into the kiss.

"God Dork, you're such a wonderful person. I don't deserve you and I don't think I ever will. Not even in a million years." Kevin said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I only want my friends to be happy." Double Dee responded, his face turning bright red.

"Th-th-thank y-you. D-double D-dee." The soft whisper startled Kevin and Edd. They turned to Johnny and saw him smiling and holding Plank close to his heart. The heart rate monitor began beeping suddenly, signaling a drop in his heart beat. Nurses and doctors raced into the room.

Everything happened in one fast blur, doctors began pumping oxygen into Johnnys lungs, nurses performed CPR. But nothing helped and after what seemed like an eternity, Johnnys heart rate dropped to a flat line and he was gone.

While leaving the hospital, Kevin and Double Dee ran into Eddy. Eddy had been looking for Double Dee and was lucky he caught him before they left.

"Hey Sockhead! Wait up!" Eddy shouted, hoping to stop him from leaving. But to his shock, both Edd and Kevin stopped and turned towards him. "I don't want to talk to you Shovel Chin. This is between me and Double Dee."

"Whatever you have to say to the dork you can say to me. Besides he's my ride so I'm not going anywhere." Kevin replied, crossing his arms over his chest and standing his ground. He wanted to put an arm around Double Dee but he knew just how Eddy would react to it.

"Eddy, whatever it is you need to speak to be about you can say in front of Kevin." Double Dee backed Kevin.

"Ya know Sockhead, you've been spending an awful lot of time with Shovel Chin here. Something is going on between you two and it definitely ain't tutoring." Eddy accused them.

"Eddy, what I do is my business, and it should not concern you in the slightest. Now, what do you want?" Double Dee said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine. Be that way. Johnny's parents weren't going to look into how he got ahold of something he was allergic to, but I overheard them talking about suing the school and getting a big pay day out of Johnny's death. So as longs as everyone keeps their mouths shuts, we'll be in the clear." Eddy said to Double Dee. "And keep HIM out of this." He said as he walked away.

"I highly doubt the school is just going to sit by and let someone sue them without proof. Listen Edd, if anyone asks anything about Eddy, tell them to talk to Eddy themselves and then find me. He's not getting away with this. You an Ed might've helped him, but neither of you actual sold anything to anyone. This is all on him. And I know you don't want to see your best friend go to jail, but you saw Johnny. You were right there when he died. No one should be allowed to get away with that." Kevin said.

"But, Kevin, what if Eddy tells them Ed and I gave it to Johnny? How could we prove that we are innocent?" Double Dee asked. They were almost at the car and he concluded that he was in no condition to drive. Kevin opened the passenger side door for Edd.

"You just let me worry about that. Hopefully it wont come to that. I told you I would protect you. Just don't worry about any of this right now. Do you want to grab something to eat?" Kevin asked as he pulled out of he hospital parking lot.

"Well I ate before everything happened, but if you're hungry I guess we can get something real quick. It is getting late and I have a strict sleep schedule I like to keep." Double Dee said. This truth was that he hadn't eaten since lunch at school, but all of the events from the day had made his stomach twist in knots and do back flips to a point were he couldn't even think about eating.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello all my lovelies! Let me start off by apologizing first. I've been so stressed with school and work and financial hardships. I'm still working on ch. 15, but I'm almost ready to start typing it up and edit it. This chapter is a little feelsy, but not as bad as ch. 13. So without further ado, here is ch. 14!**

* * *

The diner was just a few blocks away from the hospital. When Kevin was little, his mom would take him there every Sunday, after church, for brunch. That was until she got sick. The thought of being back to the diner after so many years made his heart ache. He tried to his emotions but Edd could see the sadness in his face.

"Kevin, are you alright?" Double Dee asked.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm okay. Just thinking about my mom." Kevin replied.

"Oh do you two come here often?" Edd asked with an innocent smile. Edd had moved to the cul-de-sac about two years after Kevin's mother passed and no one told him why she was never around. Edd, being from a working family where his parents were constantly working, thought she was just a hard worker like his mother.

"Yeah, something like that." Kevin said, not wanting to go into details about his moms death.

The two boys walked into the diner and patiently waited to be seated. Soon, an elderly looking woman walked up to them with a smile.

"Good evening gentlemen and welcome to Mel's Diner. Table for two and would you prefer a booth or a table?" The woman greeted. Kevin had a sense of familiarity with her, like he had met her before. It took all but three seconds and a sweet laugh for it to click in his brain.

"Dorathy!? Excuse me, but is your name Dorathy?" Kevin asked, his eyes widening as his heart began to ache even more. ' _Why the hell did I think it would be ok to come back?_ ' Kevin thought.

"Why yes young man, have we met before?" Dorathy asked, confused.

"When I was little, my mother Kathleen, used to bring me here every Sunday for brunch. You always served us." Kevin told her.

"Oh! Yes! Now I remember, it's been so long since I last saw you. You've grown so much! How is your mother? Your visits would fill my day with so much joy." Dorathy smiled, remembering the little red head boy with freckles and an oversized shirt playing with Matchbox cars with her as she chatted with his mother.

"She..." Kevin couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "She.. Got s-sick." He stuttered out as tears began to flow down his face. "She was in so much pain we had to stop coming." Kevin said, never letting the words 'she's dead' come out.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. How is she doing now? It has been nearly twelve years since I saw you last." Dorathy said.

"One day... she felt... she felt better and we went shopping at a mall in the next town over. She bought me this hat because of how strong I had been for her. The next morning... she... didn't..." Kevin tried to force the words out, but it hurt so much. "She just wouldn't wake up. Dad did everything he could but she was asleep forever." Kevin fell to his knees in front of the booth they now stood in front of. Everyone in the diner was now looking at him. Edd fell down beside him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh, my dear dear boy. I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Dorathy said. She motioned for Edd to help Kevin up and she embraced him in a long, and meaningful hug. The kind only a mother could give to her child.

As Kevin's tears started to slow and finally stop, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. For the first time in years, he felt as though he was finally at peace with his mothers death.

"Thank you Dorathy, for years I've struggled with the loss of my mother. But now I know I just needed to let my emotions out. Thank you so much." Kevin said, hugging her one last time befroe she smiled and left them to sit in the booth.

"Kevin, I-I never knew about your mother or your hat. I'm so sorry." Double Dee said, reaching across the table to grab his hand, but he pulled back, thinking the act was too much for a public space. So he just sat there for a moment in silence while Kevin gathered his thoughts.

"It's cool Dork. I don't like talking 'bout it much. So, what about you? What's the story behind that beanie of yours?" Kevin asked, hoping Edd would tell him.

"I don't like talking about it either, however, since you've chosen to open up to me, I will tell you. When I was just a few years old, my parents were driving in a really bad storm. Upon turning on a sharp corner, a semi-truck lost control and almost hit us. My father tried swerving out of the way, but our car flipped and landed in a ditch. Mother and father escaped with minor injuries but I had to be rushed to the hospital for surgery." Double Dee told him. He closed his eyes and winced, every once in awhile the pain would come back. But Edd didn't want to go into anymore detail with fear of having to remember the years of therapy he had to go through.

"Woah, so you had like a head injury or somethin'?" Kevin asked, shocked that Double Dee had told him so much.

"Uh, yes, something like that." Double Dee responded, hoping Kevin would drop the subject.

It was close to 10 when the boys had finally finished eating. Double Dee checked the time and began panicking.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Kevin we must go. I'm completely off schedule! How will I ever get my solid eight hours of sleep?!" Double Dee quickly scrambled up and ran to the car after Kevin paid the bill and gave Dorathy a hug good-bye.

"Hey, calm down Edd, you'll be fine. You need to learn to live a little." Kevin said, climbing into the drivers side seat before Edd could protest.

"Kevin, I assure you I am fully capable of driving on my own now." Double Dee pouted, but Kevin just pecked him on the lips to quiet him.

"I know, but I like driving, and plus I know you're tired. And I believe that impairs your driving abilities." Kevin said as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the cul-de-sac.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello! It is me, Riss, I am back.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. And for that I present to you... A LONG CHAPTER!**

 **I will giving you a warning: Homophobic actions, words and hurt are in this. I'm sorry but it had to be done! I love all of you!**

* * *

"What ever happens at school tomorrow, we'll get through it. I promise. Now, go, before you lose any more sleep Dork." Kevin said as he walked Edd to his door. He kissed him goodbye and walked home.

"Kevin Barr! You get your ass in this house right now!" He heard his dad yell through the door.

' _Crap, it's past 10. He's gonna kill me.'_ Kevin thought as he entered the house.

"I thought I told you to be home before 7!" Kevin's dad yelled. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. Kevin couldn't take it anymore.

"I was home!" Kevin yelled back. "My friend, who has been in the hospital, died tonight! I went to say goodbye. Ya know, if mom was still here she would be hugging me and making sure I was okay! Not getting drunk and yelling at me for trying to see my dying friend one last time!" Kevin yelled as he ran up the stairs to his room before his father could grab him.

He slammed his door shut and let the tears flow down his face. He could hear his father throwing and breaking things downstairs, but he didn't care. His dad needed to hear those words. He was a mess after his mother died. He turned to drinking and beating Kevin. He had had enough of his father treating him like a piece of shit. Soon the banging downstairs was replaced with the sound of his father slamming the front door and leaving. Kevin figured he wouldn't be back any time soon so he decided to call it a night.

The next morning Double Dee woke up and begun his usual morning routine. When he got out of the shower, a text was waiting for him.

 **From Kevin:** mornin' beautiful ;)

Edd blushed at the cute and flirty text sent from his now boyfriend. He replied innocently. Edd didn't know anything about flirting.

 **From Edd:** Salutations Kevin.

 **From Kevin:** ahw man, is that how you greet your bf? :(

 **From Edd:** What do you suppose I say? "Good morning oh great God of Sexiness"?

 **From Kevin:** oh ya… That's more like it ;);)

 **From Edd:** As much as I would love to continue this pointless flirtation, I must be getting dressed now.

 **From Kevin:** Oohh.. Is my dork naked? ;);) lemme see ;)

Edd laughed at his boyfriends request and decided to deal with him later. He put his phone down and turned to his closest to chose his outfit for the day.

He settled on a white long sleeve button down with an orange and green sweater vest. He picked a pair of black skinny jeans and his new pair of all white vans. His previous pair had been destroyed by Ed on spaghetti day at school.

Thirty minutes later Edd was ready to go to school. That's when he decided to reply to Kevin's sill request.

 **From Edd:** Haha very funny Kevin, I will see you at school. Please be safe on that deathtrap of a motorcycle.

Edd put his phon in his bag and headed out the door to meet Ed and Eddy to take them to school. To his surprise, Kevin was mid-knock at his door.

"Kevin? What on earth-" Double Dee started but Kevin interrupted.

"I was wondering if I could hitch a ride. My dad took my sweet Baby away because I came home past curfew last night."

"Oh, well as long as you play nice with Eddy. I may be mad at him, but he's still my friend." Edd said.

"I'll try my best. But I call shotgun." Kevin said, and as if right on cue Ed and Eddy walked up to Double Dee's door.

"Beat it Shovelchin!" Eddy said when he saw Kevin.

"Nah man, I'm carpooling with you guys and I just called shotgun!" Kevin said, running to the car. Eddy ran for it too and the boys pushed and shoved their way to the passenger side door, but Kevin, being bigger and stronger won the battle and got to sit up front.

Kevin insisted on playing music, but Edd said something about it being a distraction to his safe driving.

"Dork you're such a fucking buzz kill!" Kevin teased as he dramatically slumped down in his seat.

"Language Kevin! And pardon me for wanting to keep everyone safe." Double Dee responded.

Ed and Eddy were arguing about something they had seen in a horror movie the previous night. They were so into their conversation that they didn't notice Kevin putting his hand on Double Dee's thigh.

"How's this for a distraction?" Kevin whispered leaning close to Edd

"Oh.. My.. Excuse me Kevin but please cease these actions. I must concentrate on the road." Edd said as he pulled into the school parking lot. Kevin chuckled and squeezed his thigh before letting go. The blush spreading across the dorks face made his stomach to flips.

"NO EDDY! Aliens will eat your brains if you are not nice to Ed!" Ed yelled suddenly, causing Double Dee to jump and slam on the breaks. That earned him s few honks and some not to nice gestures from he drivers behind him.

"GENTLEMEN! Stop this behavior immediately! I could've wrecked!" Edd yelled as he pulled into a parking space.

"Dork, I'm sorry but I'll talk to you in Physics." Kevin said as he practically jumped out of Edd's car. He barely got out a "goodbye" and Kevin was gone.

"Why have you been spending so much time with Jockstrap lately?" Eddy asked as the climbed out of the car.

"We were paired together for a project in our Physics class. If you must know, no matter who my partner is, I will never let my grade suffer over childish feuds you and Kevin have." Edd said with a sigh and stomped away.

"Geez, what's got his panties in a wad?" Eddy said to Ed as they walked into the school.

Double Dee went straight to his locker to start preparing his materials for class. As he was about to fully open his locker, someone slammed it shut. His head shot up to see the cause and he was face to face with one of Kevin's teammates. The boys name was unknown to Edd but he could see pure hatred in his eyes, and his fists were clenched tight.

"Alright fag, I want to know what you think you're doing with our captain. I saw you two at the diner last night." The jock said through his teeth. Anger radiating off of him. He grabbed Edd's shirt and pulled the weak boy up against the locker.

"Must we resort to violence my good man?" Edd said, trying to calm the jock.

"I gotta teach you a lesson for looking at my captain faggot." The jock said pulling his fist up.

Double Dee mentally prepared himself for the first hit. As hard as he tried not to cry, tears rolled down his face. This is what he feared would happen. He wanted so badly to call for Kevin, for anybody, but his voice just wasn't there. The jock struck Edd in his face, causing his nose to make a cracking noise. He punch Double Dee in the gut, causing him to fall over onto the ground. The jock the proceeded to kick him over and over, finally giving one last blow to Edd's face.

"Stay the fuck away from my captain fag!" He shouted, spitting on Double Dee and then running off to what Double Dee believed to be class. His vision become blurry from the tears, and he soon struggled to stay conscience. The last thing Edd saw was Kevin greeting his attacker.

"Yo Lucas! Why are you running?" Kevin asked confused.

"Oh, I'm uh late for class, gotta go!" Lucas said running off.

Kevin noticed a small figure on the ground in front of Double Dee's locker. As he got closer he feared the worst.

"Double Dee!? Oh shit man..." That was the last thing Double Dee heard before fulling succumbing to the darkness.


	17. Chapter 16

**Aaaaaannnd OMG WHAT? A new chapter so soon?**

 **Well Sybrann was so convincing I cranked this baby out as fast as** **I could!**

 **Enojy ;)**

* * *

Everything was dark. Edd tried opening his eyes, but he just couldn't find the strength to do so. Slowly he began to regain consciousness and started hearing Kevin's worried voice.

"Just, please please please make sure he's okay. And don't bother calling his parents. They're working." Kevin said, to who Edd believed to be the schools nurse.

"Hun, he's going to be fine. I'll be sure to pull you out of class if he wakes up anytime soon." The nurse calmly said to Kevin.

"K-k-Kevin?" Double Dee forced his name out, slowly opening his eyes. He winced in pain as the light hit his eyes. "Ow my head." He said softly.

"EDD! Oh my God. What hurts? Who did this?" Kevin said before the nurse could say anything.

"Mr. Barr, may I remind you that I am the nurse here? Please step back so I can examine Eddward." The nurse said, pushing past Kevin.

"Ma'am, I seem to have a terrible headache and not much memory of what happened. The last thing I remember was opening my locker." Edd recalled. The blow to the head he sustained had given him temporary amnesia.

"Does anything else hurt? It seems you have a broken nose and a few bruised ribs. Would you like me to contact your parents or have you sent to the hospital?" The nurse asked, concerned.

"No my parents are working a few towns over, and I do not wish to go to a hospital. Just bandage me up and I'm sure Kevin will help me get to class." Edd said, contacting his parents would just be a burden he did not want to deal with.

"As you wish Eddward." The nurse said, quickly bandaging up his ribs and pushing his broken nose back into place. In no time at all he and Kevin were walking down the hall.

"What class period are we in? And how long was I out for? I'm sorry I don't remember much." Double Dee said as they walked to his locker.

"It's uh sixth period. You were out for awhile. That dumb nurse sent me to class and I had to leave you alone with her. I've been coming back after every class to check on you." Kevin said, blushing a little.

"SIXTH PERIOD?! Oh dear lord! I've missed so much!" Edd said, rushing to his class.

"Hey dork, calm down. The nurse called all your teachers and you've been excused. And look after class is over, stay there until I come and get you, okay? I'm going to find out who did this and I'm gonna kill them. But first I need to make sure it doesn't happen again." Kevin said, anger radiating off him.

"Kevin, violence is never the answer. I will be sure to wait for you, and I will immediately inform you if my memory returns." Double Dee said, stopping at his class.

"Alright dork. I'll see you in a few." Kevin said, grabbing Edd's head and kissing his forehead before heading to his own class.

Little did Edd know, he shared his last two classes with his attacker. He walked in and headed for his usual seat. His head still throbbing from the beating, he struggle to concentrate in class. The whole time he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him.

Edd patiently waited for Kevin outside of his classroom after class. When Kevin arrived, Edd scolded him, telling him he was sure to be late if he walked Edd the entire way.

Lucas sat in his final class willing the time to move faster. So far it seemed the dork had yet to tell anyone it was him who attacked the poor boy. Lucas was just waiting for the end of the school day so he could confront Kevin about what he saw at the diner. As the final bell rang, Lucas was up and out of the classroom in record time. Making his way to the locker room.

"So, I heard someone gave that faggot Ed dork a real good beating." Lucas taunted Kevin as they got ready for practice.

"Yeah? That's fucking bullshit. Who attacks a defenseless twerp? I'll tell ya who, someone who's not a real man that's who. It's not like the dork is hurting anybody." Kevin said, trying to keep his cool. "Hey man, you know who did it?" Kevin asked, hoping the asshole was bragging to the team.

"Nah man. Just that they beat him real good. But what's it to you? You got a crush on the fag or somethin?" Lucas pushed.

"Heh, and what if I do? Ain't none of you pussies gonna do anything about it. I'm the captain, and I can take on anyone." Kevin said, not wanting to out himself, but getting irritated by Lucas.

"Well I for one don't want no pansy on my team. So if you got something to say cap, I suggest you say it now." Lucas said, testing Kevin's patience.

"Hey now, what's this talk about pansies? As head pansies I believe I have the right to know." Nat interrupted.

"Look Goldberg, I only put up with you because you can beat my ass, if cap here is a dick sucking pansy, I don't want to be taking offers from him.

"Ahh well then you can go fuck yourself. If Kev is gay, let him be. He ain't hurting you. From your instigating, one would think you're the one who hurt Double Delicious." Nat backed Kevin.

It all become clear to him. Lucas running the opposite direction from Edd's body, him trying to hurry away from Kevin, all this talk about Kevin being gay bothering him. Anger for a deep dark pit in Kevin's stomach. He slowly walked up to Lucas.

"IT WAS YOU!" Was all Kevin said before punching Lucas in the face. Lucas swung back, hitting Kevin in the jaw. The rest of the team circled around the two jocks. Not knowing who would win.

Around 5:30pm Edd heard a knock at his door. ' _Odd.. I'm not expecting Kevin for at least another hour.'_ Edd though to himself as he answered the door. Opening the door fully, Edd saw a very injured Kevin.

"Oh my! Kevin what on earth!" Double Dee said with concern. He lead Kevin to his kitchen to help clean him up.

"It was Lucas. I found out who it was. I don't know how, but he found out about us. He outed me to the whole team. But, heh, jokes on him, it looks like I have more friends then him. He put up a good fight till the coach broke it up. He got suspended from the team too." Kevin said, wincing as Edd cleaned a cut on his check.

"So, does that mean you're out out?" Edd said in disbelief. "We can be together publicly?" Eddy said, his voice filled with joy.

"Yes, and I swear to god I'll protect you. No matter what. Not even Eddy will hurt you." Kevin said, putting his forehead to Edd's.

"I'll keep you safe dork." Kevin said, kissing Double Dee softly.


	18. Chapter 17

**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Woo this chapter was a doozy to write! I AM GIVING IT AN M RATTING! You've been warned!**

 **So, here I present to you, a SMUY FILLED chapter 17!**

* * *

Kevin's hands explored Edd's body. Traveling down the smaller teens torso, Kevin pushed his hands under Edd's shirt.

"If I'm going too fast, stop me. I don't want to do anything you don't want to do." Kevin said, pulling out of their kisses to examine Edd's face. Which was a deep dark red color from embarrassment.

"I-it's fine Kevin. Just be careful, my ribs are still pretty sore." Edd stuttered out, looking everywhere else but Kevin's face.

Kevin grabbed Double Dee's face with both hands and turned him towards his face.

"Edd, don't be embarrassed. Look at me. And look at only me the whole time." Kevin said, brushing his thumb against the smaller teens bottom lip.

"Al-alright." Edd said, already getting lost in Kevin's big emerald eyes.

Kevin genteelly kissed Edd. Never losingeye contact. He then proceeded to pull the dorks shirt off. The bruises on his torso angered him. But he soon forgot that anger when Double Dee's hat came off with his shirt.

"Dork…" Was all Kevin could say. He was mesmerized by Edd's dark raven locks. His eyes were drawn to a long, jagged pink scar that ran from the top of Edd's left forehead to about the center of his head.

"Don't look. Please it's hideous." Edd said, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Hey now, don't cry. It's okay. I think you look beautiful. Who ever told you this was hideous must've been jealous, because this is what makes you, you." Kevin said, wiping away a tear that had escaped Edd's eyes. Kevin's words made Edd's heart flutter.  
This beautiful man in front of him, with no flaws at all, was calling him beautiful. He smiled. Kissing Kevin with deep passion. No one had ever made him feel this way.

Edd pulled off Kevin's shirt, causing his hat to fall off too. That earned a giggle from the dork.

"K-Kevin, if i-it's alright, I'd like to try something." Edd said cautiously.

"You can do whatever you want to me dork." Kevin said.

Edd moved his hands down to Kevin's pants. Looking up again to get one finally nod of approval. He then unbuckled the gingers pants. Pulling the zipper down, Edd signaled for Kevin to pull his pants down. He himself getting down on his knees in front  
of the jock.

"Remember, we can stop at anytime Dee." Kevin said, his voice low and raspy. The sight of Edd hatless, and on his knees in front of Kevin was putting him on the edge. He didn't want Edd to stop, but he also didn't want to push him into doing anything  
he didn't want to do.

Edd slowly pulled Kevin's boxers down, causing Kevin's erect member to spring up, almost hitting his face. Double Dee's face grew red from embarrassment, but Kevin just laughed and said it was cute.

Looking at the jocks member, Edd couldn't help but stare. He imagined Kevin would be big, but it still shocked the boy. He cautiously wrapped his hand around Kevin's member, slowly moving up and down, twisting just like he would do his own.

"Ahh-ooh- Edd…" Low moans escaped Kevin's mouth.

Edd took note of the clear pre-cum forming at the tip of the jocks member. He used his thumb to spread it over the top.

' _Oh dear, I do hope he likes this.'_ Edd thought to himself as he lowered his head to Kevin's member. Taking a deep breath, Edd took Kevin in his mouth. Slowly moving inch by inch, he licked swirls around the tip, still moving his hand up and down.  
He felt the tip of Kevin's member touch the back of his throat and he nearly gagged, causing Kevin to almost fully move out. He held up his hand, yelling Kevin he could do it.

Using his throat, Edd hummed, vibrating around Kevin, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head. Edd couldn't help but feel empowered by what he was doing to the jock. The sounds coming from him, gave Edd more confidence in his actions. He took  
more of Kevin in, stopping just before he was about to gagged. He then started bobbing his head up and down. Slowly at first, trying to match the rhythm to that of his hand. The moans coming from Kevin caused him to move faster, soon Kevin put his  
hands in Edd's hair. Moving Edd's head up and down, feeling the silkiness of Edd's hair beneath his fingertips.

Edd allowed Kevin to move his head as he pleased, concentrating on his hand movements and his tongue. Moving faster, Edd soon felt Kevin stiffen and slow his movements.

"Edd… I'm gonna… C-cum." Kevin moaned out.

Double Dee slowed his movements, slowly moving Kevin's member out of his mouth. He sped up his hand movements, locking eyes with Kevin. Soon the red head was cursing under his breath and spilling his seed into Edd's hand.

"Damn dork… Where did you learn that?" Kevin asked, his breathing jagged.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have needs too Kevin, and I am no stranger to the world of Internet porn." Double Dee said, blushing as he moved to wash his hand. When he returned, Kevin had only replaced his boxes, motioning for Edd to join him on  
the couch. They laid there and cuddled until it was time for Kevin to go home.


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm back! And oh boy do I have drama in store! Now let's go!**

* * *

The start of both Kevin and Edd's day was pretty normal. They got up, did their morning routines and proceeded to go to school. Kevin hitched another ride from Double Dee, only this time, Eddy was not in the car.

Eddy had decided to stay home. He knew Edd would rat him out sooner or later. He just had to come up with a plan. A plan that would take whatever story Edd gave to the police and flip it on him. But how? That was the question Eddy was dealing with all damn week. He finally gave in and decided to call his brother.

*Ring* "What do you want twerp?" His brother answered on the first ring.

"Terry I'm in some deep fucking shit right now." Eddy said quietly into the phone.

"Ahhww what's the matter? Princess and Dumbo not willing to pull you outta this one?" Terry snickered.

"Look bro, I-I think I killed someone." Eddy forced the words out.

"What the fuck? What do you mean you think? How do you not know? Eddy what the hell did you do?!" His brother screamed into the phone.

"I-I- uh I just sold some fake dust man. I didn't know the kid would be allergic to the shit. But my so called 'friends' won't back me, man. Double Dee said he won't let me get away with it. And Ed is a fucking moron, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. And then Dee went and told Shovelchin it was me. What am I gonna do? How do I flip this to make me look innocent?" Eddy begged.

"Look Squirt, you fucked up. But Big Bro Terry is gonna help you fix this. Now tell me, what's Princess scared of most?" Terry asked.

Eddy then proceed to tell him all of Edd's worst fears in life. From failing tests, to bullies. His number one fear. As soon as he told Terry, it all clicked into place.

"Thanks bro, I owe you one." Eddy said as he hung up the phone. Getting ready to make a few more phone calls.

* * *

While Eddy was at home, Double Dee and Kevin were at school facing being out and together publicly. They held hands, shared jokes, Kevin carried Edd's books and walked him to every class. Edd even walked Kevin to the locker room after school before practice. The day could not have been a better day for the two. Until Edd got to his car that it.

* * *

"Grey Prius, should be the only new car in the lot. Yeah. Thanks Joe, I owe you big for this. Make sure he gets the message." Eddy said, hanging up his last phone call, about an hour before school ended. He didn't want to stoop so low, but Edd gave him no choice.

* * *

As Edd nearded his car he felt like someone was watching him. He shook it off as just another normal paranoid thought and reached in his messenger bag for his car keys. Out of what seemed like no where, a big hand knocked the keys from his grip.

"Yo dork, ya name Edd?" The man said as he cornered Edd against his car.

"Uh- y-yes sir. I am Eddward. H-how may I-I be of a-assistance?" Edd stuttered.

" I got a message for you from one of your pals." The man said, pulling his fist back and punching him out cold.

* * *

Kevin walked out of the school satisfied with the practice he just had. As he turned to start his walk home he noticed Edd's car was still in the parking lot. He checked his phone to see if the dork was waiting for him but he had messages from him. As he got closer to the car, a feeling deep deep deep down inside of him was screaming that something was wrong. But Kevin was never one to admit he was scared. Once he reached the car, he noticed Edd's keys on the ground and just as he was bending down to pick them up, he heard a loud scream come from the from of the school.

Kevin rushed over to find Nazz screaming at the top of her lungs with tears streaming down her face. Kevin tried to calm her and asked what was wrong but all she did was point up at the flag pole. When he looked up, his heart dropped and shattered into a million pieces.

Edd was tied up, just about naked with only his boxers on at the top of the pole. His face was a bloody mess, cuts all over his arms and legs, and in giant red letters across his torso was the word "Faggot". Edd was unconscious, as he was not struggling or calling for help.

Kevin rushed over to the pole and yelled for someone, anyone to help and call 911. A freshman from the team rushed over to help Kevin pull Edd down. He was holding back tears. He would be strong for Edd. He wouldn't show weakness. And he sure as hell wouldn't let the bastard who did this to his heart and soul get away.

As Kevin pulled Edd out of the ropes that held him to the pole, Edd began to regain consciousness.

"Edd? Baby? It's ok. I'm here. It's ok. An ambulance is coming. Just hang in there." Kevin sobbed into Edd's head. For some unknown reason his assailant had left his hat alone.

Edd tried to open his eyes, but it hurt so much. He could barley move, and when he finally found his voice to speak, one word came out before he succumbed to the darkness for the third time that week.

"E-Eddy….."


	20. Chapter 19

Kevin was pissed. And not just at Eddy, he was pissed at himself. With Eddy skipping school he should've seen something coming. The day was too perfect for it to stay perfect. And now here he was sitting in the hospital waiting room as doctors and nurses  
checked to make sure HIS dork was ok. The last he heard all Double Dee had was a concussion and some broken ribs. But that was almost three hours ago.  
He was getting worried. So he got up and starting pacing the waiting room. When a doctor finally came in Kevin was slightly relived.  
"Mr. Barr, are Eddwards parents here?" The doctor asked.  
"No. They're out of the country. But I'm his boyfriend. Is he alright?" Kevin replied.  
"He's stable. One of his ribs punctured part of his lung. He wasn't able to breathe on his own for awhile, but now we've taken away the tube and he seems to be doing fine. He only has a slight concussion now. But we are going to keep him here overnight.  
Concussions are serious if not treated properly. We don't want him falling asleep and not waking up. I've also notified the police to his attack. Though he hardly remembers what happened, he did keep saying "Eddy", so I assume who ever he is, he has  
something to do with it." The doctor told Kevin.  
"Okay, can I see him? I know I'm not family, but right now I'm the only person he has right now." Kevin asked.  
"That'd be fine." The doctor said and took Kevin to Edd's room. After the doctor left Kevin shut the door and went up to Edd's bed.  
"Edd? Baby it's me Kevin." Kevin said reaching over to hold his hand.  
"K-Kevin. W-what happened?" Edd managed to say. Trying to sit up in his hospital bed, but Kevin stopped him.  
"You need your rest babe. Can you tell me what you do remember?" Kevin asked, holding back tears.  
"I-I went to my c-car. A-and this hand knock my keys away. H-he said he h-had a message from a friend..." Edd said bursting into tears. "D-do you think it w-was Eddy?" He managed to say through his cries.  
"I hate to say it, but yeah. He's the only one out to get you right now. And we can't let him get away with this. He might've pushed the police in the direction of the school for Johnny's death, but now he's messed with MY dork. And I'm gonna make sure  
he pays." Kevin said, angry tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"K-Kevin? D-don't cry because of m-me. The doctor said t-the p-police are c-coming. Can we tell them everything he's d-done?" Ed said in almost a soft whisper. Eddy was his best friend. Big emphasis on WAS, how could he send someone to hurt him? Did he  
really think it would keep him quiet? Edd was scared, but if telling the police would keep him safe, he'd do it.  
"Yeah babe. We'll tell them. You wanna tell them about you and Ed?" Kevin asked. Suddenly worried Edd would end up going down with Eddy after all.  
"I-I have no choice." Was all Edd said before a knock was heard at the door. Kevin yelled for them to come in, and two police officers walked in.  
"Eddward? May we have a word? Uh, alone?" One of the officers, Officer Jackson, according to his badge, said when they entered the room.  
"You gonna be ok dork?" Kevin asked. Edd gave him a nod and a soft smile, then Kevin left the room.  
"Good evening Eddward. We understand that you've been attacked?" Officer Jackson stated, more than asked, as he pulled out a notepad.  
"The doc tells us you don't remember much, and that's ok. Take your time and just tell us what you do remember. Alright sweetheart?" The other officer, Officer Perez, said sweetly.  
"Okay. Well I was walking out to my car after school and felt like someone was watching me. I didn't think much to it, because I always feel like that. Anyway, I got to my car and pulled out my keys when a hand came from out of nowhere and knocked them  
right out of my hand. I've never seen the man before, and it's all so fuzzy now that I'm not sure I can give you the proper description, but he said something I will never forget." Edd stated, swallowing the lump that had just now formed in his throat  
he continued. "H-he s-said, "I got a message for you from one of your pals." And then everything went black and I woke up here."  
"Well, who would want to do you harm and why?" Officer Jackson asked.  
"I'm sure you all are familiar with the death of Johnny Grove?" Edd asked.  
"Oh yes we've heard. I believe they were investigating the school for that." Officer Perez said. "What does that have to do with you?"  
Then Edd began to tell them the long story of his friend's wrong doings and his involvement. He told them about everything. And when he finished he was crying and asked for a lawyer.  
"Young man, thank you for coming forward. You've been through so much already. I'm sure our D.A. will acquit you and your friend, Ed, of any charges that may be brought against you. Now please rest up, and get better." Officer Jackson said, closing his  
notepad and walking out of the room with Officer Perez. When they were gone Kevin came back in.  
"Edd, did you tell them? What's going to happen." Kevin asked, rushing to Edd's side.  
"I told them. And Eddy is going to be the only charged. They said I've been through so much." Edd said. And he broke down. He cried his eyes out because Eddy's grasp on him was gone. It was finally gone. And Kevin held him until the nurses told him he  
had to leave for the night.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello all! I am back! I'm sorry this chapter is being a pain in my butt! First I had writers block now it's refusing to upload properly... BUT! If you are reading this then IT FINALLY UPLOADED! Now, get to readin' and leaves those reviews! Mama loves reviews!**

* * *

About two months had passed, and the week before Halloween Edd was due to go home. After talking with the police, the doctors at the hospital did a CAT scan and it came back that he had swelling in his brain. Since he had no one at home, they decided it was better for him to stay in the hospital until things went back to normal. Except no one knew it'd take two months. Kevin was eager to get Edd home. He missed him so much. His schedule nowadays was, school, hospital, home, sleep, and repeat.

"Kevin, calm down, they said I can be released today we just need my parents to come and sign the discharge papers. Mother and father assured me they would be here." Edd said, trying to get Kevin to stop pacing around his room.

"But what if they don't come Dork?" Kevin asked. Then came a knock at the door.

"Eddward? Your mother and I are here." A soft, but manly voice came from the other side.

"Father! Yes please do come in!" Edd replied.

"Oh Eddward darling! We've been so worried! If it wasn't for work we would've been right by your side." His mother sobbed as he hugged him.

"Mother, work is work. I am fine. Can I leave now?" Edd said coldly.

"Yes, we've signed the papers son. Sadly we could only spare a few minutes. We must be getting back to work. We'll be home by Christmas." His father said before turning to leave.

"Young man will you make sure my boy gets home?" Edd's mother asked Kevin.

"I have every intention to do so ma'am." Kevin replied.

"Thank you." Edd's mother said as she ran after his father.

"I didn't even get to introduce you to them. Oh well, I guess Christmas will be a good time." Edd sighed. A look of longing clear in his eyes, but he still had a small smile on his face.

"I don't understand how you do it Dee. You put up this act, making it seem like you're happy. That you can take care of yourself. But I see the look in your eyes. You're so sad, you look so lonely. I promise I'll put that sparkle back in your eyes. I'll do everything I can to make you happy again." Kevin said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I-I.." Edd tried to speak but the words got caught in his throat. Instead, he shuffled over to Kevin and hugged him. Kevin hugged him back and he heard Edd sniffle out some words but he couldn't quite hear him.

"Don't cry Dee. I'll always be here for you when you need me. So stay happy, at least for me." Kevin said, a blush creeping across his face.

"Thank you Kevin. That means a lot to me. I've never had anyone but Ed and Eddy." Edd said, hugging him tighter.

"It's what I'm here for dork, now come on let's get you home." Kevin said, grabbing Edd's hand and leading him out of the room.

All the way on the other side of town Eddy was being held in Peach City Correctional Facility. Although he was still a minor, his and and the seriousness of the charges meant he would be tried as an adult. The DA was charging him with criminal fraud, involuntary manslaughter, and solicitation for having someone assault Edd.

"How could you be so stupid Eddy?" Eddys brother ask. He was visiting Eddy because he was asked to speak against his brother at trial. He needed to know what Eddy did and how he could fix it. If he could.

"I don't know Terry. Ask your dumbass friend. He told Edd it was me who sent him. And I warned Sockhead not to say shit. Because if I go down he'll go down." Eddy said.

"Look squirt. Joe isn't the smartest. If you told him to deliver a message, of course he'd say it was you. And the fucking DA promised both of your dorky friends immunity for testifying against you. I don't think I can help you this time Pipsqueak. Good luck." Terry said, hanging up the phone and walking away from the booth. Eddy sat there in shock. Now his own brother was turning his back on him. He was really deep in shit now.


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm alive! And I'm sorry this took so long! I'm also sorry it's so short. There's so much I want to do and my brain just won't let me organize it. I want to thank Dshell99 big time for encouraging me and telling me to just write lol Welp here's Chapter 21!**

Kevin pulled into Edd's driveway half expecting his parents to be home. But they weren't. And the little hope he had in his heart that Edd's parents did care died a little. That's how it had been for the past week. Edd threw a fit about how much school he had missed, so he was working extra hard to catch up. While Kevin was in practice, Edd would be in the library trying to get caught up and even ahead in most of his classes.

"They never show up without leaving me a note first, Kev. Just quit getting your hopes up okay? I did that a long time ago." Edd sighed when he saw the same look in Kevin's eye he had everyday for this past week.

"I know, but they're your parents Dee. Some part of them must care about what happened to you." Kevin said as he stepped out of the car. He moved around to Edd's side and opened his door.

"Thank you. Now, mother and father are busy people. Their work is far more important than me right now." Edd said as he moved to open his front door. It hurt Edd that his parents were more focused on work, but he was used to it. Hard work paid off. So it was only logical to Edd that his parents work hard.

"I'm just saying, if they could spare one day out of the week to be with you, I doubt it'd really affect their work. Especially if you just got out of the hospital." Kevin said as Edd lead him inside.

"Can we please move on from this subject, Kevin? If mother and father wanted to spend time with their only son I'm sure they would make time to do so." Edd said without realizing what he was saying.

"Edd..." Kevin whispered in shock. He immediately pulled Edd into his strong embrace. "It's okay to not be okay Edd. Keeping it bottled up inside is not good for you. They're your parents. If you feel lonely, or hurt that they'd rather be at work then at home with you, it's okay. Going around acting as if you don't care isn't healthy. You need to let your emotions out. My dad is an abusive drunk, he's been that way ever since my mom died. Sure I put up a big tough guy act. But really, on the inside I'm just as scared as everyone else. It's okay to be hurt. It's okay to be sad. You know why? Because you have someone to go to and comfort you know. You have me. I'm here to make sure that you're okay, and you stay happy. Got that dork?" Kevin tried to sooth him. As soon as Kevin wrapped his arms around him, he let all of his emotions out. Edd sobbed into the crook of Kevin's neck as Kevin held him and told him all the words he needed to hear.

"Oh Kevin. I just want them you show me the same love I show them. I want more than just a firm handshake from my father and an awkward hug from my mother. I just want them to be my parents, not doctors." Edd cried and Kevin just held him there.

After what seemed like hours, Edd's crying finally slowed and came to a stop. Kevin pulled his head back and put his hands on both sides of Edd's face.

"Don't let them or anyone make you think you aren't loved. You got that? Because I love you. And right now, that's all you need." Kevin said as he looked into Edd's beautiful blue eyes. His face was flushed, and tear stained, his eyes were red and puffy but Kevin didn't care. Edd was letting his emotions out, and that made Kevin release his as well. Looking deep into his eyes, Kevin's heart skipped a beat, fear and uncertainty had filled his dorks eyes. Closing his eyes for just a moment, Edd leaned towards Kevin's face and touched their foreheads together.

"I love you too."


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello all! I'm back and I've got a steamy chapter for you all! This gets a big ole M rating!**

A slow kiss, lead to curious hands gently exploring a slim teens body. A small action which lead to an even bigger reaction. Three simple words were all it took. Kevin looked Edd deep into his eyes as he worked his hands over Edd's small but soft and smooth torso. Kevin looked with questioning eyes, a small nod from Edd and Kevin was practically ripped their clothing off like some sort of heathen. His eyes glazed over with nothing but lust and love.

"If you're not okay with this, just let me know and I'll stop. Got it Dork?" Kevin spoke, his voice cracking from his nerves.

"Y-yes." Kevin barely heard Edd's soft whisper.

Kevin picked Edd up bridal style and carried him upstairs to his room. Opening the door Kevin was in awe. Sure he had been in Edds' room before, but the thought of doing something so intimate, and dirty made Kevin's heart stop and a deep fire in his loins began to burn. Walking over to the smaller ones bed, Kevin gently set Edd down on the bed. Kneeling before him, Kevin slowly started unbuttoning Edds' pants. Thinking back to just a few months before, when Edd was in this exact same position in front of himself, Kevin wanted, no needed, to show Edd he was here for everything Edd needed. And right now the bulge in his pants told Kevin that he needed him, right there, right now. And Kevin was more than happy to oblige.

"Edd, look at me." Kevin said, reaching up to cup Edd's face in his hands. "If I'm going too fast, please stop me." Kevin said as Edd nodded his head and leaned in to kiss Kevin.

Breaking the kiss, Kevin went back to taking off Edd's pants. As he pulled off his pants, off came Edd's boxer briefs and socks too. Then, Kevin laid his eyes on Edd's length. Although it didn't measure up to his own, the small dork in front of him was secretly packing some serious heat. Looking up, Kevin saw a very embarrassed Edd coving his face with his beloved beanie. Kevin's hand shot up and pulled the beanie from his dorks head.

"Hey, Dee, look. You don't have to be embarrassed. It's just us. No one else. Just trust me, okay?" He whispered to Edd. All he wanted was for Edd to trust him. Leaning back down Kevin grabbed Edd's hard and throbbing cock in his hand and slowly started pumping.

"I want to make you feel what you've never felt before. You'll see the same fireworks I saw when you did this to me." Kevin said before taking Edd's cock in his mouth. Shielding his teeth, Kevin sucking a little and pumped his hand that was now at the base of his dorks length. Starting off slow and continuing and patter Kevin took in all of Edd's moans and gasps and whispers of his name. As he sped up he felt Edd's body tighten. And with a pop he came off Edd's cock before the smaller one could reach his release.

Gasping in horror while his body shook, Edd looked at Kevin with questioning eyes.

"This time, we will come together. Do you have any uh lube?" Kevin asked nervously. Pulling a condom out of his pants. Edd nodded slowly, pointing to his desk.

"Top drawer, there's a little box. I assure you this is for my own use. I'm not a fan of hand lotion or socks." Edd said, hoping Kevin wouldn't think of him any differently.

"It's cool dork. Have you ever uh... done this before?" Kevin asked as he made his was back over to Edd with the small bottle and condom.

"No." Edd barely whispered.

"Well, me neither. Well I mean not with a guy. Uh shit I uh I don't do this with chicks often either. Maybe like once or maybe even twice." Kevin's mouth started going before his brain could tell it to stop.

"It's alright Kev. I'm not judging you." Edd said as he pulled Kevin close. "Now, can I see those fireworks?" Kissing him, he pulled Kevin back with him onto the bed.

"Hell yes you can." Kevin rumbled, pulling his own pants and boxers off now. "This might hurt. But I'll go slow. And remember, we can stop at anytime." Kevin said as he poured the cold liquid onto his fingers. "We'll start with just this finger," he held up his index finger, "then I'll slowly add this one," then he held up his middle finger, "and we'll take it nice and slow till your ready for the real thing. Got it?" Kevin asked, kissing Edd's head. Edd nodded and Kevin slowly pushed in his lubed up index finger. Edd's face scrunched up in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but as Kevin cooed and kissed him the pain began to fade, and soon Kevin was inserting a second finger. After Edd adjusted to two of Kevin's fingers inside of him, Kevin slowly began to move them in a scissor like motion, stretching Edd's hole and preparing him.

"You ready?" Kevin asked, earning a nod from the sockhead, he pulled his fingers out and tore open the condom wrapper. Quickly, Kevin rolled it over his own length and used the lube to coat it and more on Edd's hole.

"I'll tell you again, this might hurt. But I'll be right here. I'll get you through. And if it's too much, tell me and I'll stop. Got that babe?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." Edd whispered. Kevin pulled him up and kissed him deeply before lining his cock up with Edd's hole.

Kevin used his right hand to hold his dick and his left to firmly grasp Edd's ass. Slowly he pushed in and Edd's face showed the pain, but inch by inch Kevin kept pushing until he was all the way inside.

"You okay Dee?" Kevin asked, trying to keep still.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Move, but slowly." Edd gave Kevin his permission to continue. The feeling was unlike any Edd had ever felt. Being filled the was he was. His own soldier was starting to stand at attention from the feeling.

Kevin began moving, slowly easing in and out of Edd. "Oh god Edd." Kevin moaned out Edd's name. He held on the Edd's ass as he moved his hips. Soon the pain washed away from Edd's face and pleasure replaced.

"Kev." Edd moaned as he threw his head back. "Faster." With that Kevin sped up. In and out. In and out. "Oh. Kevin. Ah. Harder." Edd said between breathes. In and out and slam. In and out and slam. Pleasure washed over both boys as Kevin poured all his love into his actions. He was still gentle, but also not at the same time. Hearing Edd moan out his name and come undone beneath him made Kevin fall even more in love with this dork from across the street. With his right hand, he let go of Edd's ass and gripped his dick. As he moved in and out, he moved his hand up and down.

"We will come together Edd. We will share this together." He breathed out.

"Oh Kevin." Edd moaned.

Soon both boys were reaching their peak. Kevin's movements sped up, Edd arches his back and closed his eyes. And soon, Edd was spilling his seeds all over his and Kevin's bellies and Kevin was spilling his into the condom. He collapsed on top of the smaller teen.

"I love you." Kevin whispered in his ear and kisses his forehead.

"I love you." Edd whispered back. And they cuddles in post orgasmic bliss until they drifted off to sleep.

Across town Eddy was having a meeting with his lawyer.

"What are the chances of the charges being dropped?" Eddy said as he leaned across the table.

"Slim. But I might be able to pull it off. They don't have much evidence. Their strong point is the witnesses. If I can break them, the prosecutions whole case will fall apart." His lawyer answered him.

"Then let's break these fuckers." Eddy said with a sly grin.

"Yes. Let's." His lawyer agreed.

"It's always a pleasure, Miss Hart." Eddy said as the guards walked him out of the room and back to his cell.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello all my lovelies! I am back! And with a long eventful chapter! I hope you all enjoy! This is barely the end. I have so many ideas and I'm just barely starting on them!**

* * *

Wilma Marian Hart was a cold-blooded woman. As a child she grew up in the system, moving from group home to group home. In her early teens she started taking an interest in criminals, forming a "Pen-pal" relationship with an inmate at the Peach City Correctional Facility. He was accused of raping a young girl, but he said he was innocent. "Children lie to get attention." He told Wilma in their letters. "She said I did it because her mother was having another child. She wanted all the attention so her little baby brother wouldn't." And Wilma believed him. From the day she received that letter, all the way to now, she was determined to help criminals stay out of jail. Studying to become a criminal defense lawyer, she let no one get in her way. Her first real case was a man who raped and murdered a four year old girl. The police and the state had a small hair sample and some surveillance footage of the man going into the store the girl was last scene in. Miss Hart tore the states case apart. Stating how all the evidence were circumstantial and it was a coincidence her client was at the same store that day. For Miss Hart, it wasn't about disproving evidence, but about getting into the jury's heads. Making them question everything the prosecution gave them. In the end, the jury took _forty-five minutes_ to come up with a verdict. That day, a murder and rapist walked out of the courtroom a free man. And it was all thanks to Miss Wilma Marian Hart.

Eddy's brother had hear about Miss Hart through some old friends. If anyone could get you off scotch free, it was her. He made a few phone calls and got her to meet with Eddy. The prosecution didn't have a lot of evidence against Eddy, their who case was based around two key witnesses. His former best friends. And that's why Wilma Marian Hart decided to take Eddy's case. If anyone could break witnesses it was her, and them being former best friends of her client only meant she had more on them than the state did. And boy was she going to break them.

* * *

 _Monday, October 18_ _th_ _. 9:38a.m. Peach Creek Court House, Court Room 2._

"Kevin, I'm scared." Edd said, grabbing his Redhead's hand and squeezing it tight. Today was the first day of Eddy's trial, and Edd had heard a lot about his new lawyer.

"It'll be okay Dork. You're smart. Anything she throws at you will just be to tear you down. But you wont give into it. I know you." Kevin said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, but this lady is ruthless. She's been a defense lawyer for ten years and shes only lost two cases. She doesn't take a case she thinks she can loose." Edd said, worry more apparent in his voice.

"It'll be okay. You know how I know? Because I said so. That's how." Kevin pulled Edd closer and put an arm around him.

"Eddward Vincent? It's time." A court usher peeked his head out of the courtroom to bring Edd to the stand. Kevin held his hand and they walked into the room. Kevin took a seat with Nat and quietly asked how things were going.

"Pretty good, they got Eddy's fingerprints on the baggy Jonny had so there's no denying he had it in his possession. That's really all they have evidence wise though. Its up to the Ed's to testify against them." Nat said. Edd had just finished being sworn in when he took his seat on the stand.

First the prosecution questioned Edd. They told the jury about their friendship, and their falling out. They also questioned Edd about his attack. Edd relived the ordeal and the jury sympatized with him. A stranger had attacked him and publically humiliated him. But, with the attacker not talking, all they had that tied Eddy to the attack was Joe telling him he had a message from a friend, and that's all Miss Hart needed.

"Mr. Vincent, you say that my client paid this man, Joe Baker, to attack you. Is that correct?" Miss Hart questioned.

"Y-yes, I believe so. Eddy is the only one I know that would want to hurt me." Edd answered.

"Do you recall what happened on August 6th?" Miss Hart asked with a sly grin.

"Well, uh lets see, it was a school day, but I can't put my finger on what exactly happened that day." Edd said.

"On August 6th, a young male student by the name of Lucas Peterly, attacked you on school campus. If the report is correct, he got suspended from all sports teams because of the inccident. Is that not correct Mr. Vincent? Does that not make him an enemy of you?" Miss Hart threw a huge curve ball at him.

"W-well I g-guess so. B-but Lucas hasn't been scene in weeks, h-he has no reason to attack me again." Edd stuttered.

"Ah, but he does! Being suspended from all sports teams cause him to lose his scholarships to UCLA, a college he was hopping to play football at. Is that not reason enough to attack you again, Mr. Vincent?" Miss Hart countered.

"Objection! That's speculation your honor!" The prosecution yelled.

"Sit down, Mr. Knoling. Based on evidence, she has every right to pull in all factors. Please continue Miss Hart." The judge said.

"Thank you, your honor. Now, Mr. Vincent, are you here to testify for immunity?" Miss Hart continued.

"Yes ma'am." Edd quietly replied.

"And how do we know you aren't behind all of this? How do we know you aren't the mastermind and are just throwing poor Eddy here under the bus?" Miss Hart gave the jury reasonable doubt. All they had to go on was the boys words. All three Ed's had their fingerprints over everything, but two out of the three said it was Eddy.

After that statement, Kevin's draw dropped. He didn't even think she'd pull that load of bull. Sure Edd was smart, but he was smart enough to know better. His little dork couldn't be the mastermind behind a drug scam operation. He and all the cul-de-sac kids knew that from their childhood experiences with the Ed's. He leaned back in his seat next to Nat. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Because there was so little evidence, and not many witnesses, the prosecution and defense gave their closing statements after lunch. It was all up to the jury to decided if Edd was guilty or not now. And it was eating Kevin and Edd alive, because they had been deliberating for two days now. Miss Hart couldn't believe it either, her cases were usually in the bag and thd jury taking this long was not normal for her "in the bag" cases.

At 2:00p.m. on Wednesday afternoon, Edd got a call that the jury had reached a verdict. He and Kevin nearly sped to the courthouse. They got there by 2:30p.m. and took their seats in the front row in the courtroom.

"Mr. Foreman how does the jury find the defendant?" The judge asked once the coutroom was settled.

"Your honor, we the jury find the defendant Edward Sampson guilty of all charges." The foreman sent the whole court into a frenzy. Miss Hart couldn't believe she lost this one, there was basically no evidence! She demanded for a mistrial but the judge refused.

"Young man, sentencing will be scheduled for October 20th at 10am sharp. You will be placed in holding at the county jail until then. I do hope you learn the lesson you need to from all of this. Court is adjourned." The judge banged his mallet and everyone raised while he left the room.

"He can't hurt you anymore Dee." Kevin pulled a crying Edd into his arms, He hurt, but he knew it was for the better. A person like Eddy belonged in prison for what he had done.

"I still feel like there's more to come." Edd sighed as him and Kevin walked out of the courthouse.


End file.
